


A Slytherin Tale -Draco Malfoy Love-

by JMc1994



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMc1994/pseuds/JMc1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a choice.. I could either return to my normal life or join Hogwarts.. I chose Hogwarts. Something about going home never seemed right. I've adjusted to who I've become.. but did I make the right choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choice

I had a choice.. I could either return to my normal life or join Hogwarts.. I chose Hogwarts. Something about going home never seemed right. I've adjusted to who I've become.. but did I make the right choice?

It was late at night, I was put under a hat.. it started saying the names " Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin" I prayed not to go to any of them. Why be sorted..Why can't I just be on my own here. I ended up in Slytherin. The headmaster Dumbledore seemed upset at that result. I wondered why. I was escorted to my dormitory area or as they call it here. "Common room" everyone was asleep.  
I stayed up, wandering around the main area. Slightly cozy, a little green and gold, but nice. I heard a shuffle and a male voice. I quickly pretended to fall asleep in a chair with a book beside me. No one came through. I heard it again, noticing my forearm was glowing a light red and aching  
"Oh no" I mumbled beneath my breathe, trying to cover it up. "Please not today..not here"  
The muffled voice kept getting closer than echoing farther away. I sighed a breathe of relief. Thank goodness. I looked down, the glowing gone. Great.. just what I needed. another reminder of something I don't fully remember.  
Just stories about who I was, where I came from and why I could never go back..

Flashback:  
It was dark, people were speaking. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could only guess bits and pieces.  
"She's the child, she has a right to know!' one male said  
"She's too young, I say we train her then reveal the truth" Another one spat.  
I heard footsteps coming towards me. I backed away slowly and hid. The door opened and all I saw was darkness. I saw a faint red glow in the distance.. What it was from I couldn't tell. A sharp pain withered across my forearm..

Apparently I had found my bed last night, an early glow to the morning shined through the blinds above me. I looked around, oh right. I chose another school. There's no one here. Good, I pulled out my wand and started to hum softly and sing.  
"Expergiscere aurora novo excitat . Sana me tacitus , decursu temporum ."


	2. chapter one

My wand began to glow a light colour, a smile pressed against my face. My skills were improving. I had been working on this for months now. I checked the time and realized I was late for a class. Oh great..just what I need on my first actual day.   
I grabbed my robe got dressed and ran down the staircase and knocked into a boy about my age.  
"Hey watch it!" he started to say then he turned and our eyes locked.  
"I'm..I'm sorry" I mumbled at him. We started at each other for what seemed like ages.  
" Draco..is my name.." He stuttered.  
"I have to go..I'm sorry!" I replied, I quickly got up and grabbed my books and started out the door. Not looking back I put my head down and made my way towards the basement. 

I got to class and slipped into the back of the room, it was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape. I sighed and sat down a few heads turned to stare at me. I looked straight into my books, reading as he went a long with whatever the days discussion was. I looked up just in time to see that boy walk in.  
"Crap" I muttered under my breathe. He must be a Slyherin too. He sat in the same section as I did a few seats over. His eyes kept looking over in my direction. A girl a head of us, kept answering questions. He made a note and sent it towards me. I allowed it to explode. I didn't want to do this again. I don't need anyone else getting hurt.   
Class had ended and Snape looked over at me, still avoiding eye contact, I just booked it out of the room. I headed up the staircase when I heard his voice call out.  
"Hey! New girl..wait up"   
I turned around to see him coming towards me. I started to panic internally. Please don't come near me, please people move faster, I just want to get out of here. He caught up, he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. My eyes glowing a dark green. I looked at him.  
"Hey, I never got to properly introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy.."   
" Hazel..Hazel.. Maurlington"  
"When did you get here? First time I've seen you around"  
" I just got here the other night..Transferred in.." I mumbled under my breathe. Why is he asking me questions. I barely know him..can this moment just be over now.  
"Oh from where?, I bet its a prestigious school. 'Cause you seem different from the other girls around here.."  
"I .." That's when she cut in.  
"Draco, why don't you leave her alone" Hermoine said.  
"Why don't you mind your own business you mudblood" he snapped.  
"Sorry, Hazel right? I don't recall seeing you at breakfast, my name is Hermoine Granger, Gryffindor. "   
' Hi" I muttered, they both seemed locked onto my eyes. Were they glowing again? I saw an opening between them. I pushed my way through. "Sorry, have to go.. thank you Hermoine, pleasure to meet you Draco" I ran..I got to the top of the stairs looking down, at them arguing.   
I took off, I had no idea where I was going. But I was getting away from them, both of them. My arm started to ache again, I looked down seeing the outline glowing. " Eurgh" I moaned I managed to make my way outside.  
" If only I knew how to fly I'd fly the hell out of here!" I yelled to virtually no one. I fell onto my knee's the anger boiling within me again. No..Not this time, I closed my eyes when..

Darkness. Yelling, screaming and crying. I heard running, saw flames every where. People on the ground, not breathing. I paused. There they stood. Dark black robes blowing in the wind. There was two, maybe three of them. No..four cause there he stood. Tall, malevolent, laughing. His footsteps coming towards me. I freaked, reaching for my wand as he approached me. I saw her running towards us.   
"NO! Avril. Stay back!" I yelled.  
He notices her and BAM, she flies backwards.  
I screamed in anger and launched myself at him. "How dare you?! "

I fainted on the grounds. When I awoke I had a circle of people standing around me, murmurs where happening. I quickly sat up, feeling the pain I snapped.  
"What's everyone looking at?!" I shouted, "Nothing to see, I fell asleep, been a long transition. Go away" People jumped back fearfully. What were they staring at.   
I ran into the hallway and noticed it. My eyes, they were a reddish colour.   
"Fucking bloody hell!" 

I ran into the Slytherin common room, and there sat Draco, almost as if he was waiting. I sighed and looked away, the last thing I needed to deal with today. Was him.  
"Hey Hazel" He said "Where did you go ? You missed a bunch of classes, not that I care or anything..just thought you should be aware"  
"Out.." I replied slowly.  
"Out where.."   
"I fell asleep outside..new school, lots of stress.. you know. Changes..."  
He moved closer to me. " Yeah, I wouldn't I've been here all my life"  
I smirked. "I haven't..so I'm not used to this place..people.."   
He moves even closer towards me..now sitting at the end of the couch.  
"What do you mean people? Were you isolated or something?"   
I started to nod, then shook my head. "You wouldn't understand"   
He smirks " Try me'  
I sat down on the couch, not knowing where to start. I stuttered..that's when he leaned in and kissed me softly.  
Dazed, I sat there unsure of what to do. I started to kiss back, it got intense. His hands moved to my sides, I moved closer to his warm body. Wrapping my arms around his neck, He picked me up and put me over his lap kissing deepened. It felt so right, but so wrong at the same time. I couldn't do this again.. then I saw her.. out of the corner of my eye.  
Her long black hair danced around her soft olive skin. Her eyes full of tears, her lips moved but no sounds came out. I guessed she was saying "Why are you doing this to me..to us" I stopped kissing him for a second and got up.  
I moved to where she once stood. My voice whispered silently. "Avril.." Draco looked a bit confused.   
"Wait..why'd you stop"  
"N-no reason" I replied, "I just thought..I saw someone"  
He comes up behind me kissing my neck. "Everyones in the dining hall..its just me and you.." I turned to him pressing myself into him. I kissed him as hard as I could knowing he was there, he was real and she was gone.  
Shocked he started kissing back picking me up agaisnt the stone wall. We stayed there for about a good 30 minutes just kissing deeply as possible. He put me down.  
"Well..I have to say this, you are a good kisser" He smiled. Intertwining our hands.  
I smiled and looked sheepish "I..I guess.."   
He kissed my forehead. "But I've got to run for a bit I'll see you later Hazel?"  
I nodded and off he went. I crawled up the staircase to my bed and checked to make sure no one was around.  
I pulled out a photograph of me and Avril.. Standing together, smiling at each other. My poor Avril..if only I had saved you, you would be with me today. I started to feel tears welling up in my eyes. One streaked down my face and I started to cry, softly at first but louder. Oh how I missed her..


End file.
